The Burlesque Show
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: A Burlesque Show is coming to Virginia City, Joe and Jax vow that they will see it. This is my eighth story in the Jax and Joe chronicles.Please read and review. Warning: Spanking of a minor
1. Chapter 1

**When will the fighting end: **

Joe was walking down C Street when he saw the sign. His twin was kept after school for arguing on the playground again. He saw a poster for something called a Burlesque Show that was coming to town and he was going to see it. Jax caught up to him a minute later.

"So what happened?"

"Note home," Jax said not concerned. "What's that?"

"Something called a Burlesque Show. "

"Why does she have all those people on strings?" Jax asked.

"No idea, better get home though. What are you doing about the note?" Joe said.

"Miss Jones forgot to tell me to have someone sign it, so I'm not," Jax said.

"Lucky."

"Yeah," Jax said laughing.

The twins arrived at the Ponderosa only ten minutes late, but they rode their horses hard to get there. Hoss noticed when was taking their saddles off,

"Who was kept after?"

"Why would you ask that?" Jax asked innocently.

"Musta been you," Hoss said laughing. "Note?"

"She forgot to ask for someone to sign it," Jax said with a devilish smile.

"Get in there before Adam realizes you're late," Hoss said shacking his head.

"Hi Adam," Jax and Joe said as they walked into the house.

"Little late," Adam said looking up from the books.

"Everyone was talking about the Burlesque Show coming next month," Joe said.

"There's a Burlesque Show coming here?"

"Yeah. Do you think Pa will let us go?" Jax asked excitedly.

"No," Adam said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"You're too young," Adam said.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"You just are. You two have chores to do and I have work to do," Adam said knowing they would drive him crazy with questions.

"Ok, Adam." They both said throwing their books down on the settee.

"Books in your room," Adam snapped.

They smiled and ran upstairs. Knowing it annoyed Adam when they did that.

"I want to go," Joe said.

"Me too, maybe Pa will feel different."

"Probably not, but we're still going," Joe said determined.

The next day at school everyone was talking about the Burlesque Show. Sheriff Coffee said no child under the age of fifteen was allowed at the show.

"You know when the Sheriff does that it makes me want to go twice as bad," Joe said.

"I don't because the sheriff said no, so did my Pa," Andy said.

"Meaning you're afraid," Jax said

"Take that back Cartwright," Andy growled.

"Sorry, can't. It's the truth," Jax said smiling.

"Sometimes I wish you won't a girl."

"Anytime you think you can take me let me know."

"So, you're not going to defy Sheriff Coffee and you know it," Dennis said.

"I guess you don't know us very well," Jax said glaring at him.

"Well, not many people are as crazy as you," Dennis said. He'd been sore since he lost the bet last spring.

"You mean brave," Jax said smiling.

"No stup…" Dennis said but flinched when Jax pulled back to punch him.

"Worried that I was going to hit you?" Jax asked innocently.

"No I've been taught better than to hit a girl even, trash like you."

That did it Jax was on top of him in less than a second, punching him.

Joe pulled her off, held her back. and told her to stop.

Miss Jones raced out and demanded they stop. She saw Dennis's face.

"Jacqueline? Did you hit Dennis?"

"I did," Jax said without shame.

"Miss Cartwright, I have had enough of your fighting. You are not to come back to school until I can meet with your father."

"He's out of town for two more weeks." Joe said miserably. Adam was going to kill her when she got home.

"I guess she can stay home for two more weeks."

"Miss Jones," Jax tried.

"No my decision is final. Come inside so I may write a note to Adam."

"Can't Adam…"

"Would you like me to add that you defied me as well, Jacqueline?"

"No ma'm."

Miss Jones wrote the note and sealed it. Jax felt like Miss Jones was sealing her doom.

"Joseph please take your sister home."

"Yes, ma'm

Joe and Jax saddled their horses and rode home as slowly as possible

"I don't want to go home," Jax said with a pit in her stomach. Adam was really going to be angry; she didn't think she would sit comfortably until Pa returned.

"Me neither," Joe said he hated when his sister got in trouble.

"Adam's going to kill me," Jax said tears starting to fall.

"Maybe not," Joe said.

"You're dreaming. Do you think she put the time on the note?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well since I won't see the light of day for a while, I was thinking we could go fishing," Jax said

Joe laughed, "Why not?"

They fished until Hoss found them by the lake.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hoss asked.

"Ten minutes before my death," Jax joked.

"It's not funny, Jacqueline. You're three hours late."

"We know, we didn't want to come home," Joe said.

"What did you do?" Hoss asked with concern.

"Jax can't go back to school until Pa talks with Miss Jones about her fighting problem," Joe said.

"Adam is gonna to tan ya good you, not to mention what Pa's going to do," Hoss said looking at his sister with compassion.

"That's why we went fishing first, might as well have some fun before he kills me," Jax said.

"I don't know if that was a good idea," Hoss said.

Adam was vowing to tan the hides off them both the moment they walked into the house. Three hours late, what were they thinking?

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" Adam yelled the moment they walked into the house.

Joe handed Adam the note and they both ran to their rooms seeking sanctuary.

Adam read the note three times, before it totally sunk in.

"Hoss, does this say what I think it does?"

"Yeah, Jax can't go to school until Pa comes home."

Adam sat at the desk and took a deep breath.

"Adam?" Hoss asked.

"I need to calm down Hoss before I talk to her. I want her to explain why she is always fighting"

"So you're not going to tan her?"

"Oh no, she is receiving a bare bottomed belt tanning before our talk."

"Oww", was all Hoss could think.

"How about Joe?"

"He deserves a tanning for being late, nothing like she is going to get."

After ten minutes the twins hadn't heard a word from downstairs. Jax went into Joe's room.

"Joe, he hasn't called me yet? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but when Pa makes us wait it's because he is too angry to deal with us."

"Adam, never has that problem."

"I guess he does tonight."

Adam made them wait another ten minutes until he was ready to deal with them.

"Joseph get down here."

Joe walked out his room and Jax followed.

"I said Joseph, not Jacqueline," Adam said silkily.

"Why?"

"Because I am punishing you separately," Adam said.

"Why?"

Adam walked up the stairs grabbed his little sister and gave her five very hard smacks as he escorted her to her bedroom. .

"What happened with your sister today?"

"Dennis called Jax stupid and she acted like she was going to punch him, he flinched and called her trash. Jax took offence and pounded him good. I pulled her off Dennis," Joe said not looking up once.

"Why didn't you come straight home?"

"Jax was afraid and I wanted to give her time to calm down. When she's angry or afraid she doesn't think before she speaks. I know she is in enough trouble already."

"Joe you just talked yourself out of a tanning," Adam said.

"Really?" Joe said smiling.

"Yes. You are restricted to your room for the next two weeks."

"Yes sir."

"Send your sister down."

"Adam…"

"Little Joe, she deserves everything she is going to get tonight."

Joe knocked on his sister's door.

"Please, just go in there and take your punishment."

"He didn't tan you?"

"No."

"Good, I would have felt bad if he did."

"You better get down there."

"Do I have to?"

"Don't make him come up and get you."

Jax walked down to the barn with a belly full of fear. She knew Adam was going to tan her good.

"Jacqueline?"

"I punched Dennis," she said.

"I read that."

"Why?"

"He made me mad," Jax said honestly.

"Is that a reason to fight?"

"No," Jax said miserably.

"I agree."

"Jacqueline petty coats off and pantaloons down." Adam pushed her dress about her head at that point he watched her bottom turn the bright cherry red from his belt.

"Room now!"

Jax ran up to her room, sobbing.

Adam walked back in the house and looked at his brother.

"At times I wish Pa never left the Ponderosa," He said honestly as he put his belt back on.

"I know," Hoss knew Adam hated to punish Jax, but at times she made it impossible not to.

"Hop Sing will you please take dinner up for Jax? She'll not feel much like sitting with us tonight. Joe needs to eat upstairs too, because he is being punished"

"Yes, number one son punishment was hard and needed."

Hop Sing walked in and Jax were still crying from Adam's tanning.

"Number one daughter very bad girl, brother not like tan hide. He sent supper up."

"Thank you," Jax said.

Both children ate their suppers grudgingly but knew Hop Sing would throw a fit if they didn't eat.

After they were finished eating and the tray was taken. The need to see each took over. Both were on the roof before they knew it.

"Let's go in your room," Joe said knowing the shingles didn't have the padding his sister needed tonight. Once inside he hugged her.

"Pa's going to give me twice as much." Jax said tears pouring.

"I know."

"Joe, I wonder what other punishments Adam has in store for me."

"I guess we'll just have to see."

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with riding a horse."

Joe laughed and said,

"I better get back to my room. Like Pa, Adam feels the need to lecture after he tans you. Night sis."

"Night."

Adam sat downstairs thinking about the twins. He couldn't understand why Jax was always so eager to fight. According to Miss Jones's note Jax almost started two fights in the school yard that day and the day before she had a screaming match with another boy. Jax hardly ever fought with girls but was quick to fight the boys. He knew his sister had a short temper, but the dares and fights were becoming unbearable. It hadn't gotten any better after her brush with death on Dead Man's Cliff. If anything the fighting part had gotten worse.

Adam came into Jax's room a few minutes after she had finished talking with Joe. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and she was lying on her stomach. He could tell she was pretending to be a sleep.

"Jax," He said.

"Adam I want to sleep."

"But we need to talk. Sit up and talk to me," Adam demanded.

Jax gingerly sat up glaring at her brother. Adam laughed at the look she gave him.

"You try to sit after the tanning you just gave me," Jax grumbled.

"Well deserved."

"You didn't have to tan me that hard," Jax whined. Again Adam laughed.

"Why are you always so quick to fight?"

"No one accepts me for who I am," Jax said.

"What does that mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"I always have to prove myself."

"Why?"

"To be treated as Joe's equal."

"Why do you need to be Little Joe's equal?"

"Every boy in that school respects him, but not me. They say she's just a girl and can't do this or that. I'm Joe's equal and if I have to fight every boy on the playground I will."

"Jax how many of those boys fight back?"

"None, again proving I'm not Joe's equal."

"Did you know boys shouldn't hit girls?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Supposedly they are stronger than us."

"Not supposedly, they are."

"Adam, are you as strong as Hoss?"

"No."

"Have you ever had a fist fight with him or someone who was bigger or stronger, like Hoss?"

"Yes."

"Why weren't they fair fights?

"Because he's stronger than I am," Adam said. His sister's reasoning was astonishing and infuriating. She could usually make him see her point, even if it went against his deep-seated beliefs. Plus he was supposed to be the one giving the lecture not receiving one.

"Do you still fight them?" Jax asked

Adam sat there not wanting to answer. Knowing it would prove her point.

"Adam? Do you still fight them?"

"Jax, it doesn't matter what I do."

"Adam, you're my big brother, I supposed to follow your example," Jax said with her impish grin.

Adam couldn't look at her, she had him there and she knew it. He sat there trying to think of what to say.

"Adam…"

"Jax we are talking about you. "

"Adam, please answer my question," she begged.

"Jacqueline, I don't provoke people to fight me to prove myself. How many times have you seen me fight someone?"

"I don't know."

"Sis, I need you to stop fighting. Be you and don't worry what others think."

"Adam I can't stop fighting because no one will dare me anymore. They know I'll win. So what am I supposed to do? I can't be me, unless people treat me the same as Joe."

"Jax you are a beautiful intelligent girl who doesn't need to change a thing about who she is. You're not Little Joe. You are you. If someone doesn't treat you as an equal or with respect they are not worth your time or friendship. Do you understand?"

"Yes Adam and I will take that into consideration."

"Jax, fighting is never the answer. You have never seen me start a fight. I may have defended myself sometimes, but I never go out looking for a fight. That is what you have been doing more and more. It's unacceptable and unnecessary."

"Yes, sir."

He walked over and gave his little sister a hug and said,

"I love you and I will tan your hide every time you do something wrong. As you said earlier I am your big brother and I am supposed to show you an example. If I let you get away with fighting, and being kicked out of school am I setting a good example?"

"No," Jax said miserably.

"Night sis," Adam said smiling.

"Night and Adam, I love you too. Even though my backside is on fire tonight," Jax said laying down and started rubbing her backside for effect.

Adam left the room laughing.

Adam was finally starting to understand why Jax felt she needed to fight, but how could he stop it? The first place he was stopping was the next room.

Joe like Jax feigned sleeping.

"Little Joe, I know you're awake. Sit up and talk to me for a minute."

Joe sat up.

"Little Joe, do you know why Jax is so fast to fight?"

"The guys treat her like a girl and she gets mad."

"So, you've known this all along?"

"It's not hard to figure out," Joe said, "they used to dare her, but she scared everyone too much last time. Plus Doc Martin's blistering lecture while Jax was recovering was more than enough to make all of us think twice."

"If you knew why she was fighting, why didn't you stop it?"

"Adam, I try to stop her when I can. Trust me; I'm sick of her fighting. Most of the time I end up getting involved it the fight and when I get home I get tanned."

"You never thought to say anything to myself or Pa?"

"We don't tell on each other."

"Little Joe, you two are the most stubborn children in the world when it come to that."

"Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"Little Joe, Jax needs to learn her limitations. She also needs to realize that she isn't as strong as she thinks."

"Adam, don't be to mean about it."

"Little Joe, I am never mean."

"Tell her backside that."

"Night, Little Joe," Adam left the room laughing.

"Night Adam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's Lessons:**

Morning came too soon for Joe. Joe knew he was going to school and wasn't looking forward to a day without his sister Hoss walked in,

"Wake up, Joe."

"Hoss please don't let Adam be mean to Jax today."

"Don't worry; he filled me in on his plans. Besides Adam isn't mean, he's strict there's a big difference."

"She won't see the difference."

"Our baby sister has a hard time seeing a lot of things," Hoss said as he walked out of Joe's bedroom.

"You can say that again."

Joe joined Adam and Hoss downstairs; Jax still hadn't made it down.

"Adam, if Dennis says something about Jax, I'm not going to stand for it," Joe warned.

"I understand, but know this if you get into trouble at school today you'll get a bare bottomed belt tanning the moment you step through the door."

"Dennis is an idiot," Jax said as she walked into the room.

"So you want your brother to fight him, because he in an idiot?"

Jax had nothing to say to that sat at the breakfast table in a huff, only to yelp and stand back up.

"That's what you get for not keeping your temper. It wouldn't have hurt so badly if you would have sat down like a young lady."

Jax glared at Adam rubbing her backside.

"Jacqueline, I suggest you change your attitude we have a long two weeks together."

"Yes sir," Jax said wiping tears from her eyes.

Jax watched her brother ride off to school and wished she was with him. Not that she wanted to go to school; she just hated to be at home without him to talk to.

Adam walked out and said,

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" Jax asked apprehensively.

"You are not sitting here all day without learning."

Jax groaned.

"Last night you said the only why you can get respect is to fight. I don't agree."

"Adam…"

Adam's hand was up,

"Not finished. So the next two week you are going to read about some women and write a report on why they were respected and what they did to earn respect. I will check for grammar and spelling problems so you can revise them."

"How many?"

"One person every other day, so Pa gets home in fourteen days, meaning seven women."

"On the weekends, too?"

"Yes. The first one you'll need the bible and you will look in the Book of Judges for a women by the name Deborah."

"What Chapter and Verse?"

"I'm not making it that easy for you, baby sis."

"Adam that could take all day." Jax whined.

"It could, but you have extra chores to do as well so I wouldn't sit here wasting time."

"How long does the paper have to be?"

"Make it long enough to fully explain the questions, if the paper is too short I will let you know."

"I'm sure you will let me know, Mr. Colle…" Jax mumbled before Adam gave her a hard smack on her backside.

"Oww, Adam," Jax griped.

"Get to work young lady. You have many more lessons to learn the next two weeks," Adam said sternly.

"Yes sir," Jax mumbled. "Can I work in my room?"

"No. I want to keep an eye on you in case you need any motivation to work."

Jax knew the motivation included her backside hurting more than it did right now.

"Yes, sir."

Three hours later, Adam took pity on his sister and said,

"Let's go, part three of your punishment."

"What? How much more punishment am I going to get?"

"As much as I feel you need."

"Adam, remember Pa is going to punish me too."

"I remember and Pa will know everything that we do these next few weeks."

"So he might punish me less?" Jax said hopefully.

"I don't think it will save you from a tanning."

Adam walked his sister into the barn and asked,

"How much do you think Dennis weights?"

"I don't know."

"More or less than Joe?"

"More."

"Ok, go pick up that bale of hay."

"What?"

"Go pick up that bale of hay."

"I can't it's too heavy."

"Ok, pick up a half a bale."

"Adam," Jax said exasperated that was too heavy and Adam knew it.

"So if you can't pick up a half bale of hay, what would you do if Dennis sat on top of you and started hitting you?"

"Roll him off," Jax said with absolute confidence.

"Thought you were going to say that," Adam said and picked up a bag of sand. "Lay down."

Jax laid down nervously and Adam dropped a bag on her heavy enough to simulate a person her weight jumping on her. He made sure it wouldn't hurt her, but it still knocked the wind out of her.

"ADAM!" Jax complained a few seconds later.

"What? Get it off you."

Jax struggled but go the bag off of her. She jumped up and ran at her brother extremely angry. Adam was expecting it and threw another lighter bag at her. Jax fell on her bottom. Now she was crying mostly out of frustration.

"Are you done?" Adam asked.

"NO!" Jax said stubbornly.

"I think you are."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

Adam didn't hesitate he lightly tossed another very light bag at her. This one hit her in the face. Tears were really pouring down.

"Let's go back inside," Adam said helping his sister up.

Jax wanted with all her might to punch Adam, but knew that was a bad idea. Once they were in the house Adam said,

"So what do you think?"

"That you're out of your mind,"Jax said honestly.

"Why? You said you could take on any child at school?"

"That wasn't a fight," Jax protested.

"I was replicating what happens during a fight."

"No that was you throwing bags at me," Jax said enraged.

"The bag I dropped on you was weighed a little less than you. Dennis is twice that size, but you could barely get that weight off you. It would be twice as hard if he was hitting you. The second bag was it someone even lighter ran towards you knocking you down. Finally, the third bag was if someone threw a punch."

"No, that's not fair. I didn't have a chance to get ready."

"Did you give Dennis a chance to get ready yesterday?"

"No," Jax said defeated. Adam walked over and hugged his sister,

"Go back to your paper."

"Adam, I still think I could win a fair fight."

"We'll see about that."

Jax sat at the table and began writing again about Deborah. Adam had made it easy for her. Debora was the in fourth chapter in the Book of Judges. Jax had to admit that she was an amazing woman.

"Adam?"

"Yes," looking up from the books.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Deborah was the fourth judge and she led an army into battle. Why did you choose her?"

"Did she want to go into battle?"

"No, Barak wanted her to come."

"Did she actually fight?"

"No, Barak and his armies did."

"So, was she respected even though she didn't actually fight?"

"I guess so."

"Guess?"

"She was. Can't we just talk about the women instead of me writing about them?"

"No, this part of your school work for the next two weeks. Joe is getting everything else for you to finish."

"So, I have to do this and my regular school work?"

"Plus extra chores and whatever else I deem necessary to help you stop and think before you provoke a fight."

"Adam, this is cruel," Jax protested.

"You deserve everything you are doing right now."

"I haven't been in that many fights."

"Nine in the last three months," Adam corrected.

"That's not many," Jax said.

"Too many for Pa and me, now get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

Joe came home on time to find his sister working hard on the paper Adam has assigned her.

"Looks, like you didn't get into a fight with Dennis," Adam said.

"No, just a little argument," Joe said. "I think he was afraid because of how hard Jax hit him yesterday."

Jax laughed until Adam glared at her and pointed toward the paper indicting that she should get back to work.

"Joe, take your books upstairs and get your chores done. Remember you are restricted to your room and can only come out for supper," Adam said.

"Yes sir," Joe said miserably.

"Can I go do my chores too? My hand hurts from writing," Jax begged.

"Go ahead."

Jax caught up with Joe.

"How was your day?" Joe asked.

"I've decided that Adam is crazy," Jax said laughing.

"Why?"

"He threw bags of sand at me to show me that I couldn't fight with the boys at school."

"Really? What were you doing when I came home?"

"I have to write papers about women who were respected but didn't fight," Jax said miserably.

"He told me I needed to bring your schoolwork home too. He's gonna keep you very busy."

"I kinda wish I was going to school. What actually happened with Dennis today?"

"He was saying how he got you kicked out of school and that wild girls like you shouldn't be allowed there anyway. Well, I was going to punch him, but thought better of it because of Adam's warning. I asked Billy Martin for help and we go him behind the outhouse where I punched him a few times. By the way you gave him a black eye."

Adam had walked up behind them and listened to Joe's story as the story went on he took off his belt. He grabbed his little brother's arm put him over his knee and tanned him good before Joe even had a chance to argue.

"You will not lie to me, Joseph. Finish your chores."

"That wasn't fair Adam. You said he couldn't get in trouble at school, not that he couldn't punch Dennis," Jax said watching her sobbing brother work on his chores.

"He lied saying it just having an argument. He punched Dennis," Adam said simply, "now finish your chores."

Jax stood there with her arms folded glaring at Adam who was putting on his belt. Adam turned her around and gave her a yet another sharp smack on her on her backside.

"My belt is only half way on, so if you don't want another tanning I suggest you do your chores," Adam said.

Jax moved after that and Adam finished putting his belt back on. Jax and Joe finished their chores slowly in absolute silence. Both were angry with Adam.

"You two are slower than molasses in January," Hoss said laughing.

"Don't want ta go inside. I have ta stay in my room and Jax has to sit and do work," Joe complained.

"Do you think Adam won't notice how long it is taking the both of you?"

"Didn't think about it and at this point I'm too mad to care," Jax said.

"When he tans your hide you'll care. Come on get things done," Hoss said reasonably.

They followed Hoss's advice. When they walked in and as Hoss predicted Adam noticed how long it took them to finish,

"Tomorrow you both will do your chores on your own."

"Adam, it's the only time we get to talk," Joe moaned.

"I'll let you have one more try, but if you are this slow tomorrow you will do your chores separately until Pa gets home."

"Thanks Adam," they both said smiling.

Joe headed to his room and Jax sat back down at the table. She finished the paper and handed it to Adam, praying that it was long enough. Adam didn't gave her a chance to rest,

"You have regular homework to do now."

"Fine," Jax said sitting down hard again it didn't hurt as bad but she still jumped up.

"I see you're still having a problem with your temper."

"Would you just shu…" she didn't finish the statement, realizing too late who she was talking to. Adam knew exactly what she was going to say and walked over there with purpose.

"Adam, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Jax said backing up.

Adam took his sister to a chair turned her over his knee and delivered ten extremely hard spanks.

"Will you ever learn to keep that temper?" Adam said exasperated to the crying twelve year old. "Get back to work."

Jax sat down gently but this time it didn't matter, she couldn't find a comfortable position. So put her head on the table and cried. After another hour, Hop Sing wanted to set up for supper.

"Take your stuff upstairs and keep working until I call you for dinner. Do even think about stopping at Joe's room."

Jax was up the stairs in a second. She had wanted to get away from her oldest brother for all day. The moment she was upstairs, she was out the window and knocking on her brother's.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did Adam tan you again downstairs a little while ago?"

"Yes, I swear I'll never sit comfortably again."

"What did you do?"

"Told him to shut up, I stop shu… because my brain finally kicked in."

Joe laughed and Jax heard someone bounding up the stairs. She was out the window before Adam burst in Joe's door.

"Why were you laughing?"

"I can't laugh?"

"Sorry, I thought you and Jax had found a new way to communicate. It's supper time anyway."

Joe and Jax went downstairs. Supper was extremely joyful experience because Adam let the twins talk to each other. Even though the twins were the squirming to find a comfortable way to sit. After supper Adam sent them back to their rooms. He wanted to talk to Hoss alone.

"You will not believe what she almost told me to do," Adam said.

"What?" Hoss said.

"Shut up," Adam said shaking his head.

"That girl has guts, I wouldn't tell you to shut up," Hoss said smiling.

"Hoss, I don't know if I am getting through to her or making things worse. Should I wait for Pa or keep going?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think I am making things worse?" Adam asked miserably.

"It's the first day, Adam. I'm also going to talk to her tonight and see if that helps," Hoss said.

"I swear all I do is yell at her or tan her when Pa's not home."

"Stop worrying and beat me at checkers."

Adam smiled and did just that.

About an hour later, Hoss made good on his promise knocking on Jax's door.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi, Hoss. I thought it was Adam to yell at me or tan me. He's really being mean," Jax said pouting.

"You don't think you have anything to do with that?"

"He threw bags of sand at me!"

"Why?"

"He thinks it will prove to me that I can't beat up every boy on the playground. I still think I can," Jax smiled mischievously.

Hoss shook his head and understood the frustration that Adam was talking about.

"I want you to do me a favor," Hoss said.

"Anything," Jax said.

"Listen to Adam for the next few days."

"Why?"

"Everything he's doing is for your own good," Hoss said softly.

"Ok," Jax said not looking at him.

"Jacqueline, I want you to promise."

Jax thought about it for a few minutes and said,

"How about I promise to try? I don't know if I'll agree to everything he says."

"That'll work. Also try and keep your temper, Adam's sick of tanning you."

"I'm sick of Adam tanning me too," Jax said rubbing her backside.

Making Hoss laugh hard.

"Night sweetheart," Hoss said hugging her.

"Night"

Adam came up a few minutes later and hugged his sister goodnight. Jax stopped him before he left the room,

"Adam, I'm sorry I almost told you to shut up. I know it's very disrespectful. I'll try harder tomorrow."

Adam walked back in and gave her a second hug,

"Thank you, Jax."

Jax words helped gave him hope that maybe he was on the right track.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Jax's Stubborn Mind:**

The second day started out badly due to Adam's stubbornness and ignorance. Adam spent almost an hour going over the paper she wrote for him yesterday. She had numerous spelling and grammatical errors. Unlike his paper, her homework was completed with almost no errors. Adam felt she was being lazy because she didn't want to do the what he assigned to the best of her ability. Adam handed her the paper with marks all over it.

"Adam, I did my best," Jax pleaded.

"Jacqueline, you can do better."

"No, I can't."

"We'll you'll sit there until you do."

Jax sat there for fifteen minutes struggling with tears in her eyes before Adam, realized he was wrong. He was treating her as a college student not a twelve year old little girl doing her absolute best.

"Jax come here."

Jax walked over expecting him to tan her again; instead he picked her up, hugged her, and apologized.

"Bring your stuff over and I'll help you."

"Ok."

Her understanding of the topic was great and so was her reasoning. Adam showed her how to fix some of her grammar errors and he explained why she needed to start a new paragraph in certain areas.

"Jax you got your wish," Adam said.

"What?"

"We can talk about the women instead of you writing about them."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you need to read about them and take notes so you can understand what they did and why."

"I can do that. Thanks Adam," Jax said smiling.

They talked almost an hour about Deborah.

"So what you are saying is I don't need to fight to get someone to respect me?"

"Yes."

"Adam that was a long time ago. I don't know any women judges now."

"You're right, things do change, but lesson still remains. She was a strong woman who was treated equally but didn't have to fight."

"Why did the roles change?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Didn't think I would ever hear those words out of you," Jax joked.

Adam laughed and started to tickle her.

"Adam stop."

"Make me." Adam teased.

"I can't stop you."

"I thought your could beat up anyone," Adam teased some more.

"You're an adult, stop," she said laughing. Adam finally stopped.

"Come on," Adam said helping her up.

"Where are we going?"

"For a ride."

"Adam, my backside still hurts too much. Please, don't make me sit in a saddle."

"Grab a pillow and we'll take the buck port."

Jax ran up the stairs and grabbed her pillow joining her brother outside.

"Where are we going?" Jax asked.

"To see Sheriff Coffee."

"Why?"

"I think you need to hear what he has to say."

"Ok," Jax said hesitantly.

They talked the entire trip to town. It felt like the relationship they had when Pa was home and he really didn't punish her. Once they were in town they stopped and got the mail before seeing Sheriff Coffee. Pa's second telegram had arrived about Jax being kicked out of school. Adam didn't want to share it with her yet. He would wait until they were on the way home. They walked into Sheriff Coffee's office,

"Hi, Adam and Jax what brings you to town?"

"Well, my little sister feels that the only way she can get respect is to fight and I wanted to get your opinion about that." Adam had Hoss ride to town that morning with a message for Sheriff Coffee about this.

"Well young lady. This is Ham pointing to the man in the cell. Ham why are you here?"

"Fighting," Ham said (his actual charge was drunk and disorderly that included a bar fight) Sheriff Coffee agreed to take three days off his sentence if he agreed to help.

"Would you do this again if you had a chance?"

"Never, see I lost my job because of fighting."

"You did?" Jax asked amazed that a fight could make a person lose their job.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to eat when I get out of here. Do you like to fight?"

"Kinda," Jax said.

"Kinda usually means yes," Sheriff Coffee said harshly, "I hear you've had nine fights in the last three months."

"Yes, sir," Jax said hanging her head.

"So how would you feel if you had to stay in jail the next time you start a fight?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"I wouldn't," Jax said and looked at her brother, "Adam, you won't let him?"

"Jax, he's the Sheriff I couldn't stop him."

"Pa could," Jax said confidently.

"No he couldn't," Sheriff Coffee said severely. "The next time I hear that you started a fight at school you will stay here for one night."

Tear sprang from Jax's eyes.

"Yes, sir."

Adam took his crying sister out of Sheriff Coffee's office. It looked liked that had gotten through to her.

"Adam, will Pa really let Sheriff Coffee put me in jail?"

"Well, that man was in jail for fighting."

"I still think I could win a fight, but I don't want to go to jail for it. So I guess I'll really think about it first."

"I still think you would lose, but I like that you plan on thinking before you fight. Jax, Pa sent a telegram."

"What does it say?" Jax said full of dread.

"He's coming home in three days."

"Because of me?"

"Yes."

"He was able to finish his business right?"

"No."

Jax started crying. This was the second time her actions had caused her father to come home early.

"Can't we telegram him back and say you're teaching me a lesson?"

"We can try, but you know when Pa makes up his mind it's hard to change it."

"Please, try. I can't be responsible for us losing another contract for the Ponderosa."

Adam turned the buck port around. Adam stopped at the telegram office and sent the telegram back. He hoped his father was waiting on the other end for an answer.

Ben had been furious when he heard about what Jax had done and said he was leaving for home the next day. Adam asked him to wait and see what he could do. Ben reluctantly agreed, because they really needed this contract. He made Adam promise to keep him informed. Adam had sent Hoss this morning to give him an update on what was going on. The response was not positive; Ben didn't like the progress Adam was making. Adam wanted his father to know they had just turned a small corner with her. He just hoped his father would agree. Adam waited on bated breath until he received the telegram saying Ben would stay in Sacramento unless something changed.

"He'll stay," Adam said.

"Good. Adam, does my fighting really hurt the family this much?"

"Yes," Adam said simply.

"I didn't know," Jax said.

"Now that you do, what are you going to do about it?"

Jax was quiet. Her eyes looked at her feet and she thought about how she was going to answer. She didn't want to lie and she knew her temper would get the best of her from time to time. She still wanted to be treated the same as Joe she just didn't know how without accepting dares or fighting.

"Jax?" Adam asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know. I'm going to try not to start fights, but I can't guarantee that it won't happen. I don't know how to be treated as Joe's equal yet."

"Jax, you are you and Little Joe is Little Joe."

"Adam, I know that. I still want the respect that Little Joe gets."

"We'll we still have six women to talk about. See if you can find the answer there."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."

Joe was home when they returned from town. He was sitting on the settee with his feet on the table.

"You're supposed to be in your room, young man," Adam said.

"Just wondering why you're late," Joe teased.

"Because I am an adult you little scamp and get to do what I want. Get upstairs, you're still being punished."

Joe started up the stairs and was stopped by Adam's voice,

"Did you do your chores?"

"Always assuming the worst," Joe teased.

"Years of experience." Adam said smiling, "Alright get your homework done. Maybe, I'll let you and Jax play checkers in your room after dinner."

"Really?" Jax and Joe said excitedly.

"I'm not a tyrant," Adam said.

Both children laughed at that, not saying a word.

"Jax, chores and homework," Adam said.

"Ok," Jax said running outside.

Hoss was in the barn.

"You seem happier today."

"It was a better day and yes I did listen to Adam."

"Good, did ya learn anything?"

"Lots."

"I started your chores for you."

"Thanks, Hoss," Jax said giving her brother a huge hug.

Jax was able to finish both her chores and homework before supper. She decided to stay downstairs until after supper, she didn't want to ruin the good day by getting caught talking to Joe on the roof.

Supper again was full of laughter and the twins only winced when they sat down, Jax a little more that Joe. The talk in town of the Burlesque Show came up.

"Adam, why did the lady have all of those people on strings?" Jax asked.

"Part of the show."

"Adam," Jax complained at his answer.

"Jax, it is not a show for little girls and Pa will say the same thing."

"Are you going?" Joe asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I want to see what Pa has to say about it."

"Hoss are you going?"

"I don't think Pa will let me, still too young."

"You're almost eighteen," Jax said.

"Yeah and Pa will still take me to the barn if I disobey him. Heck he'll take Adam there too if he doesn't obey him," Hoss said laughing, "Adam has a better chance not being tanned because he's old and all."

"Pa wouldn't tan Adam," Jax said in shock.

"Yep, he always says none of his children are too old to feel the sting of his belt," Hoss said.

"That would be funny. Seeing Adam wince as he sat at the table," Joe said.

"Not as funny as you over my knee right now at the supper table," Adam teased.

"It just seems impossible that Pa would ever tan Adam, even when he was a kid," Jax said.

"I remember many times Pa taking him out to the barn," Hoss teased, "he wasn't always the angel he is now."

"As much as us?" Joe asked.

"Nobody in the world gets tanned as much as you two," Adam said making everyone laugh. "Ok, Jax and Joe you're still being punished, but you can take the checker board upstairs."

Once he twins went upstairs, Hoss looked at Adam and said,

"I guess today went better."

"Yeah, she still thinks she can win every fight, but it looks like she is going to think about it before she throws the first punch."

"That's a step forward."

"I hope so."

Upstairs Jax and Joe had a similar conversation.

"So he was nice today?"

"He was the Adam when Pa is home."

"Sometimes that Adam is hard to deal with too."

"No we had a good day. Did you know you could get arrested for fighting?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Sherriff Coffee promised me a night in jail the next time I started a fight."

"Adam and Pa wouldn't let him do it."

"According to Adam and Sherriff Coffee they wouldn't have a choice."

"Guess you'll think twice about fighting."

"Yes. By the way I just won," Jax said smiling as Joe looked and saw all of his checkers were off the board.

"Three out of five?"

"Sounds good, I only need to win one more," Jax teased.

The next woman who Adam had Jax research Eleanor of Aquitaine. Jax spent hours writing notes and making sure she would be able to discuss this woman with Adam as well. She realized right away why Adam chose her.

The next day Adam asked her if she was ready.

"I think so."

"Well what did you find out?"

"Well she was the riches lady in the world during the Middle Ages. She thought it was important to educate everyone making Aquitaine the largest intellectual and cultural centers in Europe. She also went with her first husband on the Second Crusade. She was able to set up trade routes between the Constantinople and Western Europe. She married King Henry II second. She decided to lead a revolt against her husband; she lost and went jail for 16 years."

"So why did I pick her?"

"Well she was strong until she decided to fight in the Revolt of 1173-1174. If she never fought she wouldn't have gone to jail for 16 years. So I guess your comparing my fighting with hers making sure I understand what Sherriff Coffee had to say a few days ago."

"Good job," Adam said smiling.

"Why in doesn't United States have women rulers? In fact women aren't allowed to vote."

"Jax, that's a very complex question."

"Adam I looked ahead at the women you want to talk about. All of them were rulers in Europe. Right now Queen Victoria rules Great Britain."

"Jax in Great Britain most men don't have the right to vote."

"So, what you're trying to teach me is nothing I do will ever make me equal to Joe in people's eyes."

"Not at all," Adam said trying not to get angry, "Just that everything isn't black and white. You can't expect everyone to accept you as an equal."

Jax started to get up and leave. Adam grabbed her arm and said,

"Neither can I."

Jax sat back down.

"Why?"

"As I said yesterday, I don't know."

"Will it ever change?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want it to change?"

"I don't want men ever to hit women."

"Wait, you tan my hide."

"That's different, I'm disciplining you. What I mean is a man should never punch a woman in a fight or anger."

"Because they are stronger," Jax said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Jacqueline that's absolutely correct," Adam said.

"Adam, I still don't agree with you on that."

Adam decided to ignore her last remark and said,

"To answer your question fully, yes I think a woman can lead a country and vote. I don't know when it is going to happen in the United States. I also believe that a woman should get married and have children. Women have no place working on a ranch with the acceptation of light chores."

"So right now in Nevada Territory the only thing I have to look forward to is getting married and having babies."

"Jax, you know that isn't what I am saying at all," Adam said exasperated.

"Adam, that's what you just said."

"NO IT ISN'T," Adam yelled.

"YES IT IS," Jax yelled back.

"Jax go to your room," Adam said not wanting this disagreement to take a bad turn.

"Why?" Jax asked calmly.

"Because, if you yell at me again I'll tan your hide and I am trying hard not to do that when you express your opinion," Adam said through clenched teeth.

Jax followed his instructions and walked up to her room.

Hoss walked in hearing the yelling from the barn.

"What happened?"

Adam put his head in his hands.

"The conversation turned to woman's rights and Jax wanted to know my view on them. I just lost almost six days worth of work."

"Wait a little while and try again."

"I'll try."

Jax was seething upstairs. She was happy that Adam was allowing her to express her opinions, but she didn't like his ideas on the roles of women especially on a ranch. She was going to work on the Ponderosa the same as her brothers when she was older.

She didn't think Adam realized the Pandora's Box he opened giving her this knowledge. Each one on his list was a amazing and were able to accomplish a lot. Her favorite was Catherine the Great. She didn't allow anyone to defeat her. If she could aspire to be any of the women on the list it would be her. She didn't have to be equal to Joe. She could just be a strong woman who could do anything she set her mind to.

Adam knocked on her door a few minutes later.

"Adam, I was just thinking about something."

"Me too, you first."

"I went ahead and researched, Catherine the Great, Queen Isabella of Spain, Queen Elizabeth, and Queen Victoria. I think I know where you were going with this lesson."

"What was that?"

"They were all strong women, who didn't prove their worth by comparing themselves to men."

"You're right, so what did you learn from that?"

"That I don't have to be equal to Joe, just accept that I am a strong woman."

Adam gave her a huge hug and said,

"You're right."

"I still think I can whip any boy on the school yard, but I won't without thinking. I also still think I can do anything a boy can do."

"Not fighting is a good idea, not sure about your belief that you can do anything a boy can do."

"Again, we'll just have to see."

Adam decided to leave the lessons at that. He knew his father would be home in a few days and maybe he could convince Jax that she wasn't as strong as a boy, but doubted it.

Ben came home when he was finished getting the contracts in Sacramento. The moment he was home, he took his daughter out to the barn and tanned her twice as hard as Adam did two weeks earlier. The next day he convinced Miss Jones that Jax was not going to start anymore fights and if she did, Miss Jones should send Joe home so he could tan her in front of the entire school. Jax really didn't like that idea.

Everything returned to normal on the Ponderosa with the exception Joe and Jax were now planning how to see the Burlesque Show they were forbidden to see.

**Arthurs Note****s: Read only if you want a quick history lesson (History Professor and couldn't resist) **

Eleanor of Aquitaine was Queen Consort to both Louis VII of France and Henry II of England. Her marriage to Louis VII was annulled in 1152. The revolution against Henry II happened because Thomas Becket, the Archbishop of Canterbury was assassinated for going against King Henry II.

A Queen Consort has the title, but usually doesn't gain the throne upon her husband's death. When Prince William becomes King of England, his new wife (Catherine) could be named Queen Consort if he chooses. Queen Elizabeth II chose not to name her husband King Consort instead he is Prince Philip.

Adam's response about the voting rights of the men in Great Britain was correct. Queen Victoria gave men the right to vote in 1884.

Finally, Catherine the Great gained her power by conspiring with the imperial guard to overthrow her husband in a palace coup. As a result, Catherine was declared Empress of Imperial Russia. She didn't back down from anything including revolts (scary role model for Jax).


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Plus One Equals Three:**

Jax was subdued the first week after Ben got home. Not because of the tanning or Ben's threat. She felt she had disappointed him and he was still angry at her.

Joe tried everything he could to make his sister smile and laugh. Finally he said,

"Come on, we have to figure out a way to go to the Burlesque Show."

"Joe, I honestly don't think I can take anymore punishment right now," Jax said with tears in her eyes she added. "Plus, Pa is still mad at me."

"No, he isn't. Pa only stays mad until he tans your hide. It's kinda like the bad behavior is bird trapped in its cage. Going to the barn opens the cage and it flies away getting farther with each swat."

Jax laughed at that.

"Well, I guess my fighting and two weeks from school, was like a turkey vulture and it circled instead of flying away. Pa had to use a lot of extra hard swats to set it free."

"I think you're right. I hope I never catch that turky vulture," Joe said laughing.

"Do you think Pa would really tan me in front of the entire school?

"I wouldn't test it, for awhile."

"I won't," Jax said, "we need to ask Pa first about the Burlesque Show."

"Why do you always want to add disobedience to our punishment when we do something wrong?"

"Because I think it is important to try the honest route first."

"Sis, I swear you are the most honest schemer I know. It's really infuriating."

"But you love me anyway," Jax said with a playful grin.

"Ok, tonight at supper, you can ask."

"I just told you Pa's still mad at me, so I can't."

"And I told you he wasn't. He's downstairs go and ask him."

"I don't want to."

"I will," Joe said running out of her room.

"JOE!" Jax screamed and ran after him grabbing his shirt before he made it to the stairs; both of them fell to the ground. Ben heard the noise and raced up the stairs. Seeing his twins on the floor next to the stairs he asked,

"Are you ok?"

"Just playing," Joe said quickly.

"If you're going to rough house go outside and Joseph remember Jax is a girl," Ben warned.

Joe pulled his sister quickly downstairs before she could say anything.

"See told you," Joe said.

"That didn't mean anything."

"Go ask Adam, if you don't believe me."

"He's down at the timber camp," Jax said.

"Let's ask Pa if we can go for a ride."

"To the timber camp?"

"No, just for a ride," Joe said, "we'll just end up at the timber camp."

"If I get another tanning, I'm going to kill you. My backside isn't fully recovered from the amount of tannings I've had the past three weeks. "

Joe laughed and ran inside to ask their father if they could go for a ride. Ben told him not to go off the Ponderosa.

Joe ran out and saw his sister trying to saddle the horses and shook his head.

"Let's do it together," Joe said taking half of the saddle. He knew if said he would do it, Jax would fly off the handle.

"Ok. What did Pa say?"

"That we could go but had to stay on the Ponderosa. The timber camp is on the Ponderosa," Joe said flashing his million dollar smile.

"I hope he sees it that way."

"He will, quit worrying. I swear you've lost your nerve." Joe said knowing that would make his sister go.

"No I haven't."

"Then, let's go."

The twins rode the two hours to the timber camp and found Adam busy at work. They tied their horses to the post, next to Sport. Joe was getting a little fearful now. If Adam decided to tan them down here, Pa would certainly do it once they were home.

"Hi Adam," Joe said smiling. Adam looked up shocked to see the twins at the camp. Adam grabbed their arms and led them away from the men. Joe hoped it wasn't to tan them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? DOES PA KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?" Adam roared.

"We told him we were going for a ride," Joe answered.

"That means no," Adam said annoyed.

"We had to ask you a question, well Jax did," Joe pleaded, again hoping that his brother wouldn't turn them over his knee.

"Joseph, it better be a very important question that couldn't wait until I got home," Adam warned. "Jax, why are you mute today?"

"This was my idea," Joe said.

"Well, Little Joe ask your question. So I can make up my mind about tanning both your hides before sending you home to Pa."

"Jax thinks Pa is still mad and disappointed about the fighting and two weeks she wasn't allowed to go to school."

Adam looked at his sister's deep brown eyes as tears sprung into them and started falling. He hugged her and said softly,

"No. Pa forgave you last week."

"Are you sure?" Jax asked.

"Positive."

"Ok."

"She was miserable Adam, so we couldn't wait," Joe said.

"Little Joe, twice this month you've talking me out of a tanning. Either I'm getting soft or your schemes are getting better," Adam teased.

"Are you going to tell Pa we were down her?" Joe asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to smooth it over."

"Thanks, Adam," Jax and Joe said.

Jax and Joe got back on their horses and rode towards home.

"So are you convinced?" Joe asked.

"I guess so," Jax said shrugging her shoulders.

"Guess?

"I swear the men in my family need to buy a dictionary so they understand what the word guess means. For your information, GUESS means I'm not 100% positive, Joseph Francis Cartwright," Jax said with her old fire.

Joe laughed and asked,

"So how are we going to bring up the Burlesque Show?"

"The same way we did the other night with Hoss and Adam. I'll ask about the poster."

"So do you think he is going to say yes and go against Sherriff Coffee?"

"No, but it's worth seeing if he lets Hoss go. It will help us determine how much punishment we'll get if we're caught," Jax said.

"We've been caught too often lately. So either we are losing our touch or Pa is getting smarter."

"I think it's a combination of both," Jax said. "After twelve years, he is beginning to catch on that we're not the stay at home and do what we're told type of children."

"I guess it had it easy with Hoss and Adam," Joe said laughing.

"Yeah, they were angels compared to us," Jax said wickedly.

Joe laughed until the rode in the yard and saw their Pa getting on Buck. Ben saw his twins and bellowed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"On a ride," Joe said innocently.

"WHERE?"

"On the Ponderosa, like you said," Jax answered.

Ben sighed knowing he didn't give Joe a time limit. The twins were probably just riding and talking, so they lost track of time. It had been over four hours since he saw them and he was worried.

"Unsaddle your horses and get started on your chores."

"Yes, sir."

Ben watched his twins walking their horses into the barn laughing and talking. All he could do was shake his head. He hoped they would always be that close, even though he hated when they put their heads together for some scheme. He walked back into the house to finish his work.

The moment Adam was home he told his father about the twin's visit so he would know how Jax was feeling. Ben was fuming that they went that far, but Adam smoothed it over and Ben agreed not to tan them or say anything about the visit.

After the prayer and supper began Jax decided it was time to talk about the Burlesque Show that was coming in three days,

"Pa, every time I go to town I see that sign for the Burlesque Show. Why is she holding all those people on strings? Is it a puppet show? If so, why can't children under fifteen go?"

Ben smiled at his daughter and said,

"She is holding those people on strings because they are different acts that will perform in the show. No it is not a puppet show and children can't go because it is a grown up show."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You know how I won't let you do certain things on the ranch because you are too young?"

"Yes, sir."

"There are things you shouldn't see or hear because you are too young."

"Why?" Joe asked wanting to get into the conversation.

"Because it isn't appropriate," Ben answered.

"Are you going to let Hoss go?" Jax asked making Hoss glare at her across the table.

"No," Ben said.

"But Pa, I'm almost eighteen and Sheriff Coffee set the age limit at fifteen."

"That's the Sheriff's age limit, not mine. The answer is no," Ben said.

"Pa, most of my friends are going. Please let me go," Hoss said.

"Eric, the answer is no and I'm not going to repeat myself," Ben said harshly. Knowing that usually was enough for his second oldest to drop the subject.

Jax looked at Adam and saw his glare that said she shouldn't ask for him if she knew what was good for her. Hoss was mad so he asked for her,

"Is Adam allowed to go?"

"He's twenty-four, so that will be between us. The three of you are not going and that is final," Ben said in his this discussion is over voice.

The rest of supper was quiet, because everyone was unhappy about Ben's feeling on the Burlesque Show.

That night Hoss knocked on the Jax's door. Joe was in there. He said simply,

"I know you're going and I'm going with you."

"Really?" Jax and Joe said excitedly.

"This better be your greatest plan ever. Pa'll blame me if it goes wrong. It's been a while since I was tanned and I don't want to feel the sting of his belt especially if I am blamed for taking his babies to a show he feels is inappropriate."

"Don't worry, Hoss. We won't let you get in trouble," Joe said smiling at his older brother.

"Let me know what the plan is," Hoss said walking out. He couldn't believe Pa wasn't letting him go. He was old enough to decide on his own. He did a full day's work and all of his friends were going. He just hoped the twins actually came up with a plan that worked. They used to get away with almost everything they did when they planed it out. Lately they were almost always caught; he had to admit bad luck had played a huge role.

Before bed, Ben decided to talk to his daughter about what Adam had told him. He knocked on her door and saw her brushing her hair. He had to smile that used to be a struggle a few years ago.

"Hi"

"We have another half hour until bed time right?" Jax asked because she hadn't even started her homework yet even though she had the whole weekend to do it.

"Forget to do your homework," Ben asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, sir," Jax said and thought just one more thing to make you disappointed.

Ben sat on her bed and said,

"Come here sweetheart."

Jax walked over and Ben took picked his twelve year old daughter setting her on his lap and hugged her hard.

"Jax, Adam told me you think I'm still mad at you about the fighting."

"Pa, I'm really sorry about what happened," Jax said tears falling. Ben lifted his daughter's chin.

"I know that and I need you to understand that once I punish you I am no longer angry. We start fresh. I know you're going to make mistakes. It's my job to make sure you realize when you do something wrong."

Jax laughed thinking about what Joe said.

"Care to share the joke?"

"Joe compared it to freeing a bird from its cage, he said with each swat the wrongdoing flies away and you're no longer angry or disappointed."

"Your brother is right, but make sure you both realize a tanning is to help you remember what you did was wrong and ensure you won't do it again."

"I know Pa," Jax said smiling her smiled faded as she asked a question that had been on her mind the entire week, "Pa, will you really tan me in front of the whole school if I start another fight?"

"Do you know me to lie?" Ben said.

"No, sir."

"So you have answered your own question," Ben said hugging his daughter as he set her down. As he was walking out the door he added, "Jacqueline you really should start your homework earlier."

"Yes, sir." Jax said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam Goes too Far:**

Right after everyone went to sleep, Joe met Jax on the roof.

"So how are we going to accomplish this?" Jax asked.

"We need to see where they're setting up the show and find a place to hide during it."

"They're having it at the theatre in town."

"So we need to break in and see where we can do this."

"Just break in," Jax said, "right Joe."

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's against the law."

"We're not stealing anything," Joe reasoned.

"It's still against the law."

"It's the only way."

"So when are we going to do this supposed break in?"

"Tonight, I already have the horses set up."

"Joe, you're not serious."

"Yeah."

"Joe, this is a line that I won't cross."

"I GUESS you're scared."

"Shut up, I'm not scared. This is absolutely the worst idea you've ever come up with."

"I'm going. Are you coming?"

"I guess so."

Joe and Jax rode to town and reached the theatre around midnight. Joe tried the door first,

"It's open."

The children walked into the theatre and looked around. It wasn't very big. Joe lit a candle so they could see. For over an hour they walked around the theatre looking for the perfect place to hide. Finally they saw it, the rafters.

"Let's see if we can get in from the roof," Jax said.

They found a small opening.

Jax and Joe got back on their horses and headed back towards the house.

"The small opening might be too hard for Hoss to fit in," Jax said. Joe and Jax tried to fit though it together and could almost make it.

"He'll be able to."

"I keep wondering how we are going to get out of the house."

"Oh, Pa and Adam are getting free tickets for the show," Joe said smiling.

"You've really thought this through."

"Well my sister has been pouting for a week and it gave me a lot of time to think."

"How did you buy the tickets?"

"Miss Henry has them. I told her I wanted to get them for my brother and father as a surprise. She just handed them over when I gave her the money. She warned me that Sheriff Coffee was making sure no one under fifteen went in."

"See, maybe I should sulk every so often it opens up your thinking ability."

"No, I missed you too much. Just think we don't even have to sneak out, because Hoss is going with us."

"This is the best plan ever."

"The only wild card is Pa and Adam might get home before us."

"Hoss could say he wants to take us camping," Jax said smiling.

"Yeah, Pa knows Hoss is angry about not going to the show. So he probably let us."

The both got back to the ranch and stabled the horses using only moonlight. They were almost finished when someone turned up a lamp and they saw Adam sitting on a bale of hay. Both looked quickly around for their father, but he wasn't there.

"Nice ride?"

"Yes," Jax said unsure of what was about to happen.

"Care to tell me where you have been?"

"Just a ride," Joe said backing up out of Adam's reach.

"What have I said about sneaking out of your window in the middle of the night?"

"That we shouldn't do it," Jax said miserably, "where's Pa."

"Not here."

"Really?" Joe said hoping this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Hoss, begged me not to get him up. So instead I have been sitting here for an hour waiting for you to get back from where ever you have been."

"So what are you going to do?" Jax asked.

"Find out how the three of you plan on getting into that show."

"We're not going to the theatre, Adam," Joe said he could usually keep half truths without being discovered.

"Ok, so let's get this over with."

"What?" Jax said.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with sneaking out of your window in the middle of the night."

"Adam, Pa will hear us," Joe said.

"Well, I guess we need to go further away." Adam led them down a path to where he made Hoss wait. Adam knew the three of them were in on it together.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me the truth?" Adam said.

"That is the truth," Jax and Joe said together.

"Hoss?"

"It's the truth Adam," Hoss said.

"Ok, who's first?"

"I guess, I'll go," Hoss said.

"Adam, Hoss didn't do anything wrong. Plus you can't tan him," Jax said indignantly.

"Hoss said he would take a tanning if I didn't tell Pa you two snuck out. I know you three are up to something and I'm going to stop you before you do anything foolish."

Adam took his belt off and he let loose on Hoss. Hoss didn't cry, but the twins could tell he was in agony. Jax and Joe were next, they received lighter treatment but were not as tough as Hoss, both of them cried. Adam left his three younger siblings all rubbing their backsides near the pasture, as he left he said,

"Realize that is a fraction of what Pa will do to you if he finds out you went to the show."

The three of them stood there until Jax and Joe stopped crying.

"Sorry Hoss," Jax said.

"Adam busting my butt isn't the worst thing that has ever happened. I don't remember a tanning being that painful though," Hoss said rubbing his backside.

"Adam's right Pa's tanning will be a lot harder and longer than that, Hoss," Joe said warned.

"I can't believe you two have live through so many tannings. Jax you had four tannings this month alone. Are your butts made of stone because Adam set mine on fire?"

Jax and Joe laughed.

"I wish, mine's on fire too," Jax said.

"We never think we're going to get caught, so we don't worry about a tanning," Joe said.

"I have to ride all day tomorrow," Hoss said bitterly. "Adam knew that."

"Thanks, for not allowing Adam to wake up Pa. He would have been a lot harsher," Joe said.

"Well, he didn't tell me his plan until we were down here," Hoss said. "By than I really couldn't get out of tanning anyway."

"Why?" Jax asked

"Adam caught me sneaking out too. I wanted to know what you two were up to. When Adam found me in the barn and your horses missing he assumed that I was covering for the two of you. He gave me the choice of going upstairs and telling Pa or taking the same punishment that you two got. I honestly didn't think he was gonna to tan my hide."

Both Jax and Joe laughed at their older brother's righteous anger.

"Come on let's get inside before Pa finds us too," Joe said. "We do have good news that we'll share tomorrow."

"Guys, make sure you don't wince at breakfast. Pa will know something is up," Jax said.

The next morning came too soon for the three of them. Adam sat there smirking, waiting for his three younger siblings to sit down. All of them sat without flinching, not an easy task after the tanning Adam had given them.

"You three are quiet this morning. Still pouting about the show?" Adam asked.

"You know we are," Jax said rudely.

"Jacqueline," Ben warned.

Jax glared at her older brother. She hated when Adam was playing the disciplining big brother.

"Jax, time for school," Joe said.

Jax got up from the table and grabbed her stuff. Again she was able to get on Miss Lily without flinching in front of Pa. The moment they were out of the yard they pulled the stirrups up so their backsides wouldn't hit the seat as hard.

"Hoss is going to have a very long day," Joe said.

Joe and Jax had no idea how long Hoss's day was going to be. Adam decided to go with him this morning to the north pasture. He watched his brother's face trying to concentrate on what he was doing instead of the pain in his backside.

"So, I guess you forgot what it was like to have a good tanning," Adam teased.

"Adam, you had no right to do that and you know it."

"Sorry, brother if you are going to conspire with those two. I'm going to treat you like them."

"Why do you think, I'm conspiring with them?"

"You want to go to the show as bad as they do and you think they can help you go. I know you don't agree with Pa, but this isn't the way."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Is Pa going?"

"Yes."

"I should go too."

"Pa's not going to let you."

"Adam, I am not a little kid anymore."

"Then why are you conspiring with the two of them?" Adam said and rode away.

Hoss scrunched his nose as he sat there and thought about it. The answer was simple, he was being treated like a kid and the smartest kids he knew were Jax and Joe.

The twins came home to a very grumpy Hoss. His backside hurt twice as much and Adam had needled him all day about it.

"So did you find out anything that makes last night worthwhile?" Hoss said.

"We found an access point on the top of the theatre. We also have a plan to get out of the house without getting caught," Jax said.

"What's that?"

"You can say you are taking us camping," Joe said.

"Adam was on my case all day. He won't let Pa believe that for a moment."

"You never disobey Pa and Adam knows that. Use whatever he told you against him. That's what we do," Jax said smiling.

"He did say I was acting like a child and I needed to do what Pa says," Hoss said smiling. "I'll bring up the camping idea at supper tonight."

That night at supper Hoss was visibly hurting from both the tanning and riding he had done all day. Ben saw that and asked,

"Are you ok son?"

"Just sat wrong in the saddle," Hoss said. Ben looked at him with compassion before saying,

"I know this is going to be an unpleasant subject, but Adam and I are going to the Burlesque Show tomorrow," Ben said. His three younger children glared at him. "I haven't changed my mind and none of you are to go anywhere near that theatre."

"Pa, can I just take the twins camping for the next couple of days," Hoss said in a huff.

Ben looked at Hoss and saw how angry he was and decided it was a good idea.

"Where are you going to camp?"

"Not sure yet," Hoss said. "I just don't want to be anywhere near town tomorrow. Plus I know these two are conspiring on finding a way in. It will be easier to take them to a place they can't get away from."

As practiced the twins looked at Hoss in horror. Adam seemed appeased but only time would tell for sure.

"Just be back Sunday night."

"Yes, sir," Hoss said still angry. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure, son."

Ben watched Hoss walk away. He looked at Adam who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go talk to him," Adam said getting up from the table, running after his brother, "Hoss."

"Adam, you're the last person in the world I want to talk to tonight."

"I'm sorry. I had no reason or right to tan you. I was being very high handed and foolish."

"If you ever think about taking a strap to me again, I'll fight back and win," Hoss threatened.

"Got it," Adam said. "At least you're not doing anything stupid."

"I'm going to get ready for the camping trip, why don't you apologize to the twins too," Hoss said.

"Those two deserved a tanning for sneaking out."

"That's your opinion. Sometimes they need understanding and a chance. Having just gotten a tanning from you, I don't think they deserve one ever again."

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

"Nope."

Adam went inside but didn't apologize to the twins because Pa was sitting there.

"You both should go help Hoss," Adam said smiling.

The twins ran out and Jax whispered,

"Did he really buy it?"

"Yes," Hoss laughed feeling like a little kid again.

"So where are we going to camp?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking towards Lake Tahoe."

"Sounds good," Jax said.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Capture:**

The next morning Hoss and the twins loaded up their horses and set out. Like Joe and Jax predicted Adam didn't expect at thing. It would've been the opposite if the twins had done the same thing.

Jax had been up the entire night making sure the plan wouldn't fail. What if they couldn't see the show from their vantage point? She needed to design something they could sit in. Then it hit her,she already had a design, the frog fiasco had seen to that. All they needed was stronger rope, especially for Hoss. She would set it up like a swing. She would ask Hoss to bring strong boards and rope. So they could make three swings. She needed to emphasize to her brothers about getting to the theatre early.

"Are you two ready," Hoss asked he almost smiled

Pa and Adam would think that he was talking about the camping trip, when in fact he wanted to make sure that they had everything they needed for breaking into the show.

"Yes," they both said.

"Well, let's go. See ya Sunday," Hoss said to his father and brother.

Once they were off the Ponderosa, Jax started to explain how they were going to use the rafters.

"We need to get over there about an hour before everyone is seated for the show. I hope they are finished setting up by then or this isn't going to work."

"Jax, what are ya planning?" Hoss asked.

"I'm going to use the rafters to make us seats. If we are up there we won't see enough of the show."

"How are ya going to do this?"

"Remember, when the frogs?"

"Who could forget?" Hoss laughed.

"Well I'm setting up a system kinda like that. That's why I asked you for the rope and boards. All of us will have our own beam and seat. It should work, but I want a test run first. Falling into the laps of people would get us caught. So once we make camp, I'll try it out one the trees. Hoss you have to be the one to test it because you're the biggest."

Hoss just shook his head.

"Do you have a backup plan?" Joe asked.

"You won't like it."

"What is it?" Hoss asked.

"We go to the theatre early and find another place to hide."

"Jax, are you trying to get us caught?" Hoss asked.

"No, but you have to risk big to get what you want."

"Can't we just stay on top or the rafters," Joe asked.

"No, I don't think we would see much. I looked at one of Adam's architectural books and it said the angle wouldn't allow us to see anything. But we could hear everything. That room is set up to make sound bigger."

"I really love that you read as much as Adam," Joe said smiling.

"It does make our planning a little easier," Jax said.

They found a campsite close enough to the road that they could find it in the dark, but far enough that the site wouldn't be found by Adam or Ben.

Jax worked on her contraption. She found a medium size tree and hooked it up. It worked and plan was ready. All the needed to do was wait. As soon as twilight hit they headed to town. Hoss knew a place they could hide the horses and they climbed up the ladder on the back of the theatre.

Jax was the first one through the hole, followed by Hoss, finally Joe was in. Jax climbed to the rafters that she would use for Hoss and set up the swing. Joe went in it first so they could lower it enough to see the show, but not low enough to get caught. Once Joe was out, Hoss got in lowering himself slowly onto the swing.

"I can see everything," He said smiling.

"Me too," Joe said excitedly.

The three of them watched as people walked into the show. Everyone looked so nice and were as excited as they were. You could hear it in their conversations that traveled nicely to the rafters.

The lights finally dimmed and the show was about to begin. At first Hoss didn't understand why everyone was so against children coming to the show.

The first act was just singing and comic routines. Now Hoss had to admit some of the jokes were not for children's ears, but not enough for Pa to not let him come.

The second act included acrobats and a magician. Again some of the topics were a not appropriate for his brother and sister, but nothing too bad.

The third act was more singing. The only thing Hoss thought was not for his brother and sister was how the actors were dressed by this point. Also he knew Adam and Pa wouldn't like Jax getting any ideas for when she was older.

The conclusion was where everything went wrong. One of the final women in the show was lowered down in a swing just like Jax had designed on the stage. The second was lowered into the audience. The spotlight turned and both the women and the Cartwright children were in plain view. The audience gasped. The three of them didn't know if it was for them or the lady. Not that they were going to stay and find out. They were off the swings and through the hole quickly. As they were climbing down the building they were met by Sheriff Coffee.

"Well."

"Hi," Joe said flashing his million dollar smile.

"Joseph, I suggest you say more than, hi."

"We just wanted to see the theatre and the show," Jax said, "We didn't mean any harm."

"When did you set up your swings?"

"This afternoon," Jax said.

"Meaning you broke into an establishment without permission, saw the show without a ticket, and didn't follow a town ordinance."

"Yes sir," Hoss said.

"Let's go."

"You're going to put us in jail?" Jax asked.

"You broke three laws."

"Yes sir," they all said miserably.

Sherriff Coffee placed the three children into the cell; he knew Ben and Adam had seen them and would show up any minute

"I guess you just pick up your vulture brother," Jax said miserably.

"Maybe two vultures," Joe said.

"Vulture?" Hoss asked.

"The amount of time and sting of the tanning," Joe said simply.

Self-preservation kicked in at that minute and Jax had another idea.

"Sheriff Coffee," Jax said.

"Yes."

"Can we stay here for about a week?"

"Why?"

"I think it will be safer."

Roy tried with all his might not to laugh and started coughing. He thought the child was absolutely right. Ben was not happy with his three youngest children right now.

Ben and Adam couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Hoss, Joe, and Jax sitting on swings up in the rafters. Ben wanted to leave immediately, but where they were sitting would interrupt too many people and disrupt the show further. Adam was sneaking peeks at his father and knew his younger siblings were in huge trouble. The moment the show was over, Ben strode out of the theatre, he was going to find those three and vowed that the three of them weren't going to sit for at least a month

Sherriff Coffee watched as Ben and Adam walked out of the theatre and called over,

"I have three prisoners for you."

Ben was too angry to speak. Adam said,

"Thanks Roy. Come on Pa."

The three children looked at their father all of them moved to the back of their cells. Jax tried again,

"Sheriff, you're supposed to protect people. Can we stay here please?"

"I believe the only thing in danger tonight is you backsides. I am not in the practice of protecting children backsides, especially when those backsides need to be warmed."

"Where are your horses?" Adam asked calmly.

"At the edge of town," Hoss said refusing to look at his brother or father.

"I'll go get them," Adam said flying out of the room knowing the need to laugh at Jax's last comment along with the Sherriff's reply would overwhelm him any second.

Sherriff Coffee said to his friend,

"Ben the children are in trouble here as well, they broke into the theatre, didn't pay for tickets, and disregarded a city ordinance; the twins for seeing the show and Hoss for taking them. I am going to assign them 100 hours of community service to go along with whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"Thank you, Roy," Ben said finally regaining his voice.

"Are you ready for them to be released into your custody?"

"Yes."

That one word was enough to scare the three of them senseless. The three of them walked over to their father. Again Joe tried his,

"Hi, Pa."

The glare he received made him shrink back. Adam showed up at that minute with the horses.

The five Cartwright's rode back to the Ponderosa in absolute silence. Ben was too angry to speak, Adam knowing better to speak, and the last three were dreading getting there. The moment they were there, Ben gave his orders,

"Adam and Eric unsaddle the horses. Jacqueline and Joseph go sit on the settee. Eric join your siblings on the settee when you're finished."

"Yes sir," Hoss said miserably not wanting to be in the barn alone with Adam and he was right about that. Adam was steaming,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME AND MADE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR THE TANNING I GAVE YOU. YOU DESEVED IT! ARE YOU CRAZY GOIN IN WITH THE TWO OF THEM? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AN ADULT."

"You're right."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU'RE RIGHT! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT YOU WOULD STILL MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR TANNING YOU, KNOWING FULL WELL, THAT I WAS IN THE RIGHT. THAT'S WHY YOU MADE ME GO BACK INSIDE LAST NIGHT, BECAUSE YOU KNEW I WOULD REALIZE THAT YOU WERE LIEING"

Hoss shook his head, defeated at that point. So he turned to the task at hand, feeling guilty.

"I HOPE PA, MAKES IT SO YOU CAN'T SIT FOR A MONTH," Adam said and stormed back into the house.

Hoss followed him a few minutes later and joined his co-conspirators on the settee. His father was in front of them sitting on the coffee table and Adam was sitting in the blue chair. Like the two of them he was looking at his feet not wanting to look in his father's eyes. He was too ashamed and felt guilty. He knew better than to do this and deserved every bit of the punishment he was going to receive at the hand of his father.

"Whose idea was it?" Ben asked quietly.

"All of us," Hoss answered.

"Eric, why did you decide to follow your younger brother and sister on one of their grand schemes?"

"I wanted ta go ta the show," Hoss said honestly.

"Are you seventeen or twelve?"

"Seventeen," Hoss said ashamed.

"But you followed your twelve year old brother and sister to the show, after I strictly forbade you to see it."

"Yes, sir."

"Shouldn't I expect more than you?"

"Yes sir," Hoss said turn red, due to the shame he was feeling.

Ben turned his attention to the twins.

"What did I tell you would happen if I caught you scheming to do something I forbade you to do?"

"We would get a bare bottomed spanking every night for a week, after we received the belt tanning for whatever we did wrong in the first place," Joe said miserably.

Hoss tried to go on the defense for the twins.

"Pa, I was part of making the plan," Hoss said.

"So, should you get the spankings too?" Ben asked and almost laughed at the horrified look on his son's face. Adam coughed so that he wouldn't laugh as an image of his huge brother bent over his father's knee bare bottomed and getting a child's spanking ran through his mind.

"No, that was our agreement," Joe said resigned to his fate, "Hoss didn't know about it and we didn't warn him."

"Hey Pa. How did the show end?" Jax asked innocently. It was the first thing she had said since leaving the Sherriff's office.

Both Hoss and Joe groaned. Adam ducked his head for the explosion about to come.

"HOW DID THE SHOW END? HOW DID THE SHOW END? A SHOW YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SEE? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? THE THREE OF YOU GET TO YOUR ROOM, WE'LL TALK ABOUT YOUR PUNISHMENT IN THE MORNING."

"Are you crazy?" Hoss asked.

"No, just a distraction," Jax said smiling.

"A distraction? You just made things twice as bad," Hoss grumbled.

"Don't worry, I promised not to get you in trouble and I won't. I have a plan."

"A plan," Hoss said shaking his head.

The minute she was in her room, Jax started the lookout hoping everything was going to work. Jax didn't want to leave anything left to chance this time, she was sick of getting caught. So last night she had snuck out of the house again and talked to Miss Lutz the woman who ran the Burlesque. She told them about her idea of hiding in the rafters. The woman found the idea funny and thought it would have the shock appeal to make the audience gasp. She said Jax could count on her the next night. She looked out the window and saw three members of the troop coming up to the house and smiled.

Ben and Adam walked out to greet them.

"Good evening. My name is Nellie Lutz and I wanted to drop of the earnings of your three children. They left before I had a chance to pay them. They were supposed to go to the back stage once the show ended."

"My three children?" Ben said puzzled.

"Yes, I met your beautiful daughter previously in town. I was looking for three children to help end the show with a shock. Jacqueline told me that you wouldn't like it because you thought they were too young for the show. I had my troop tone down the show and made sure they were out before it became too adult. She promised to bring her brothers with her. Now the one was much bigger than I expected, but the shock was amazing."

"Jacqueline," Ben called knowing his daughter's window was open.

"Yes, Pa."

"Come down here please."

"Hi Miss Lutz, nice to see you again."

"My darling you were wonderful. Did you hear the audience gasp?"

"Yes ma'm, they didn't expected the three of us to be there too. There was a slight hiccup in our plan; the Sherriff feels we broke into the theatre."

"Oh, Cherie do not worry about a thing. I will take care of it. Here are your earnings."

"Thank you Miss Lutz."

"Sir, I hope you will not punish these lovely children for doing as I asked. Good-bye, Miss Jacqueline. Please feel free to find us if you fancy a career in the theatre."

"Thanks you, but I love the Ponderosa too much."

The three players rode away, Jax waving after them.

Both Adam and Ben just stood there dumbstruck. He had thought the show was a little toned down from the ones he saw in San Francisco, until the very end after his children had left. Ben looked at his daughter and said,

"Did your brothers know?"

"No, I thought they would be too embarrassed and I didn't want them to say no. So I kinda bullied them into it. Joe followed me, but I had to trick Hoss," Jax said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me all this when we were at the Sherriff's?"

"You were too angry to listen. That's why I kept asking Sherriff Coffee to keep us locked up. Once we were home, you didn't give me a chance to speak. I knew you were about to tan us, so I decided to make you mad again by asking you about the end of the show. I knew Miss Lutz would come looking for us and I wanted you to know the full truth."

Ben shook his head.

"We didn't see the show; we worked in the show so we didn't really disobey you. So are we still in trouble?" Jax asked.

"I have to think about that," Ben said honestly.

"Ok, night Pa," Jax said smiling running back into the house.

Adam looked at his father and said,

"That was a very Jax thing to do."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know," Ben said shaking his head.

Jax ran upstairs only to be pulled into Hoss's room. Joe was sitting there laughing.

"I told you not to worry. I didn't want to leave anything to chance this time," Jax said. "As I told you the other day, our backsides are not made of stone."

The next morning the three of them joined Ben and Adam at the table.

"Good morning," Jax said smiling.

"Jacqueline, I do not like the fact that you tricked everyone in this family," Ben said as she sat at the table.

"It would have spoiled the surprise," Jax said.

"I realize that, but as my child you need to ask before you accept work from someone else."

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

"To make sure of that you will have extra chores for three months."

"Three months?"

"Yes three months."

"Yes, sir."

"Boy, as you didn't know what your sister was up to, you will only have extra chores for two months. If I see you helping your sister, I will give you tanning you both deserve."

"Yes, sir," Joe and Hoss said.

The moment they were out of their father and Adam's hearing. Jax told them the whole story laughing the entire time. Getting the extra chores was nothing to what they really deserved.


End file.
